


Stronger Together

by C_St_Reed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: Barnaby went missing after receiving a letter at breakfast. I decided to go look for him to make sure he was alright.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really happy with how this turned out. Right now it’s a single chapter and I find it fulfilling in itself. I don’t know if I will write another chapter or just a different fic altogether. But I hope you enjoy this Barnaby fluff. He is a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected. Also please excuse how terrible the title is, I couldn’t think of anything better.
> 
> There is a companion playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/c_st_reed/stronger-together

The trail leading to Care of Magical Creatures was quite. It was about dinner time, and while most students were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. I was out looking for Barnaby. Nobody had seen him for most of the day, and I was starting to get worried. Start with the basics, where would the most likely place Barnaby would be? The obvious answer was the forest. If someone wanted to stay hidden they wouldn’t go to the first place people would think to look for them. But I was fairly confident that even if he wasn’t there, it’d give some sort of clue to  where he was. 

The cobblestone path was rough in the dim light. Even after heading down for class year after year, the path felt unfamiliar. There was a cool breeze blowing from the lake, all of the trees swayed back and forth. Even if it wasn’t the Dark Forest, it was still daunting to be going into the woods at night. My cloak ruffled around my ankles as another breeze came through. The stone wall built to create a pen to keep the animals in, came into view. Behind me the castle loomed on top of the hill. Although I had come to view Hogwarts as my home, the site of the castle made me feel isolated and alone.

A quick inhale, could barely be heard over the sound of the wind and the rustling of the forest. I was almost certain it was the sound of my own breathing, that was until it came again. I walked through the small gate of the pen, following the direction the sound came from. I waited for another breath, hoping to find the source of the sound. But what I heard wasn’t what I ever expected to hear. Nor was it something I ever want to hear again. It was the pained sound of someone crying.

I tried to follow the sound. I wanted to find whomever it was crying more than ever. Silently I walked through the forest, using only the moonlight that was flickering through the tree limbs as my guide. That’s when I found him, Barnaby. He was on the ground leaning against a tree, sobbing. My heart ached at the sight. I didn’t know what could make the strongest guy at Hogwarts dissolved into tears. And although he clearly wanted to be alone, I took the opportunity to approach.

“B?” I asked, my voice quivering more than I thought it would. “Barnaby?” I took a step towards him, trying to get closer. He looked up, his piercing green eyes squinting thought the darkness.

“Please just go away,” he said. His voice was raspy, as if he’d been crying for hours. Part of me wanted to obey his request, to just let him be. But a more dominant part couldn’t allow that to happen. As softly as I could, I approached through the darkness. Up close it was clear Barnaby had been outside most of the day. His black pants were covered in mud, his sweater was ripped in various spots, his Slytherin tie was gone entirely.

I knelt down beside him, the concern was impossible to hide my voice. “Barnaby what happened to you,” I asked. “Are you hurt.” He shook his head, one of his tears splattering against my hand in the process. 

“What happened?” I knew it wasn’t my place to ask, but someone had to. “You weren’t in Potions, History of Magic, or Defense Against the Dark Arts. No one has seen you since breakfast. I was worried.” 

He looked up at me, his eyes like emeralds sparkled from the moisture. He blinked away tears, and tried to sound more positive. “I’m fine,” he cleared his  throat. “Really I am.” I pulled him toward me, wrapping my arms around him. I couldn’t fix whatever was bothering him and it was clear he didn’t want to speak about it, but I sure as hell wasn’t going to let him feel alone in the world. After everything with my brother, and all of the taunting I had received, because of  who he was. I knew better than a lot of people what it felt like to feel alone.

Barnaby was tense under my grasp, as if he didn’t know what to do. I rubbed circles on his back, trying to be as comforting as possible. “You don’t always have to be the strong one B. It’s okay to be vulnerable sometimes.” Barnaby wrapped his arms around me, holding on to me as if he was clinging to a lifesaver in the middle of the ocean. For all I knew he had been drowning in his own thoughts all day, and I wanted to be his source of solace. He cried into my shoulder, and I just held him. He didn’t say anything, and I didn’t push. I was just there for him.

“Thank you,” he whispered into my chest after his sobs finally had died away. I continued to rub his back, reassuring him that he was alright. “That’s the problem,” he said looking up to my face. “When you’re the strongest, no one ever offers you any help. Or asks if you’re okay.”

“Are you okay,” I said softly, as if trying not to spook a wild animal. He shook his head no again, but this time he held up a crumpled piece of parchment to me that I hadn’t noticed him holding earlier. 

I took the paper and withdrew my wand from my cloak pocket. Barnaby shifted away, leaning back against the tree as I cast the lumos charm. A blinding light erupted from the tip of my wand, I blinked trying to adjust to the change. I unfolded the parchment, that had clearly be opened and closed, folded and unfolded over and over again earlier that day. It was a very legal looking letter addressed to Barnaby from the Ministry of Magic.

_ Dear Mr. Barnaby Lee, _

_ We at the Ministry would like to extend our deepest apologies in informing you of the passing of your father today in his prison cell in Azkaban. His body can be collected- _

I couldn’t read anymore, I folded the letter back up. Barnaby’s face was pained, I extinguished my wand to give him some privacy.

“I received that at breakfast,” he said his voice stronger than I would have thought it could be given the circumstances.

“I’m so sorry about your father Barnaby.” I said, taking a seat beside him, leaning against the tree. “You shouldn’t have had to find out this way,” my voice was angrier than I could help. “Someone should have had the decency to tell you in person.” 

I felt him shrug next to me, “I’m use to the short end of the stick.” His voice wasn’t angry or upset, but rather hollow, as if he had already accepted getting fucked over in life. “He wasn’t all bad you know,” Barnaby said with more of an upbeat reflective tone. “When I was younger he and my mum bought me a pet Kneazle for my birthday.” It almost sounded as if he was smiling, I was tempted to glance over in the dim light to see if it were true. But I didn’t. 

“Voldemort,” Barnaby said his name, something most wizards wouldn’t do. “He came over to our house,” the upbeat tone entirely gone from his voice. “He was meeting with my parents. My Kneazle was laying on the chair. It all happened so fast, I was powerless to do anything. He drowned my Kneazle before my eyes. That was the first time I had ever seen my father look anything close to appalled at the actions of the dark lord.”

I wanted to say something comforting. But I didn’t know what to say. Nothing I could say would make it better. Instead of fumbling with words I took his hand in mine and gave it an encouraging squeeze, one Barnaby returned. The amount of times I wanted to touch Barnaby, to hold his hand, to hug him, to kiss him was tremendous. It had never been easier to do than in that moment. Maybe it was because there was no intent or alterior motive behind the action. It was just to comfort him. My happiest memory at Hogwarts had been going to the Celestial Dance with Barnaby, and even though nothing might ever happen romantically between us. I knew I wanted to help him through this trying time.

“My father had always taught me to be strong, that to be weak was to be inferior,” Barnaby said. “That night was the only night my father didn’t condemn me for crying. In fact he hugged me later that night in my room.” Barnaby leaned his head against my shoulder, and I leaned my head on top of his. “I know he did some bad things, I know he was a Death Eater. But he was still my father.”

“You don’t have to justify your sadness. It’s okay to be sad, and to cry,” I said trying to sound strong for him. He so often was the strong one, and now it was time to be there for him. To make him feel less alone. “Regardless of what he did. He will always be your father. And he will always love you.” I kissed the top of Barnaby’s head, wrapping my arm around him, his face was in the crook of my neck.

“I felt so alone today,” he murmured. “Like there was no one I could talk to. I’m supposed to be the strong one,” he said with a sad intensity. “No one is supposed to see me fall, or weak.” I rubbed his back, Barnaby was practically sitting in my lap at this point.

“You,” I cupped his face with my hand and wiped away a tear with my thumb. “Never have to pretend to be strong around me. I won’t judge you for needing let someone else take the weight of the world from your shoulders. Trust me, I know it can be a lot to bear.”

“I love you,” he said softly. My heart leaped in my chest, even if it was just a platonic love it made me happier than words can describe just to hear. 

“I love you too, Barnaby,” I said wrapping my arms around him. Covering us both with my cloke, as another cool breeze passed through the trees. I don’t know how long we sat like that before we both passed out in the forest. 

We were found a few hours later by Professor Kettleburn, who was out looking for the escaped Chimera. Although embarrassed to found in such a intimate position, neither of us were rushing to pull apart from each other when Kettleburn found us. He ushered us on our way. As we left, on the way back up to the castle Barnaby’s hand never left mine. I stroked his hand with my thumb as we entered the castle. We walked in a comfortable silence, the only sound being that of our steps. 

The dungeon was cool, as we quickly crossed into the Slytherin Common room. By this point the fire was dead and the common room deserted, everyone had already gone off to bed. Barnaby lead us to the dormitory, both of us quietly stripped out of our dirty clothes and into pajamas. I couldn’t help but steal a glance at Barnaby’s chest in the dim light. He was muscular and sculpted like the statue of a god. I sat on the edge of my bed watching him, as he slipped the letter from today into his trunk. 

He walked over towards me and took my hand in his, before leaning in close to whisper in my ear. “I want you to sleep with me tonight,” he whispered softly, his lips practically on my ear. “I want you to hold me as I drift to sleep.” I knew it was a terrible idea. There were three other guys that we shared the dormitory with, what would they say tomorrow morning? But part of me didn’t care what they would say, especially if Barnaby wouldn’t care. The rest of me wanted to lay with him. To comfort him all night long. To just hold him in my arms, and let him know he’s not alone.

I allowed Barnaby to pull my towards his four post bed. He slipped under the cover’s pulling closed the curtains on one side. I slid in behind him and closed the other curtain. Barnaby was warm, his muscular back pressed into my front as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. The comfort of his bed was like a cloud compared to the forest floor. I wasn’t going to complain about being uncomfortable before and risk ending the night. But now in Barnaby’s bed, his chest rising and falling, his body a perfect fit with mine like a puzzle piece. I was home with Barnaby. Holding him felt right. And because of that I had the urge to protect him, he didn’t have to be the strong one, not around me anyways. He was allowed to let himself be open and vulnerable. I breathed in his scent, recording it to memory. 

I whispered in his ear, “I love you,” mostly for myself. I didn’t expect him to roll over and kiss me. His lips were warm and soft, like how I imagined and hoped they would be like. The kiss wasn’t long or passionate, but it was real.

“I love you too,” he whispered back to me. Before curling into my chest and falling asleep. I watched him sleep, I watched his chest rise and fall with his breathes, I watched the way his lips moved as if trying to speak. I watched him in his most vulnerable and open version of himself, because he let me in. He let me see this version of himself. It just made me love him more. 


	2. The Black Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby and I finally talked about our relationship, and the entirety of Hogwarts knows.

   I woke up the next morning well rested, but soon the memories of yesterday flooded back to me I became terrified. My body tensed. In the dim light I could see Barnaby, he was holding onto me, his face pressed into my chest. This was a mistake. What if he woke up and regretted it, all of it. I couldn’t stand the thought of loosing Barnaby as a friend. Should I crawl away? Try to sneak out of bed? What about the three other guys in our dormitory, what if we were caught in bed together? What would Hogwarts do?

   I couldn’t help but think about how peaceful Barnaby looked as he slept in my arms. Surely he wouldn’t regret sleeping with me. But was that a bet I was willing to take?

   It didn’t matter what I was thinking, before I could act upon anything I felt Barnaby stir beside me. He groaned and stretched out across the bed, quite like a Kneazle just waking up from a cat-nap. 

   “Good morning,” Barnaby murmured between groans.

   “Mornin.”

   “Anyone else up?”

   I pulled back the curtain of Barnaby’s bed very carefully, examining the room. It seemed that everyone else had already gone up to breakfast. “They’re gone.” I heard  Barnaby exhale a sign of relief from behind me, and it just further supported my worries that he regretted last night.

   “We should probably get dressed and get going,” Barnaby said. “I’m starving.”

   “Yeah, okay.” I tried not to let my voice give off any of my internal dread.

   We both slip out of his bed and started getting dressed. Since it was Sunday and neither of us had classes, we both out on street clothes. Barnaby pulled on jeans that hugged him well, a light-grey v-neck shirt, followed up with a black cardigan. I pulled on jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. The common room had a few underclassmen studying and lounging on the couches as we made our way through. 

   There was an awkward silence between us that neither of us seemed certain on how to breach. The corridors we walked through were deserted, I bit back the desire to reach out and hold his hand and instead contented myself with just walking beside him. If things were actually ruined after last night, it would be a disaster, but I remembered Barnaby was usually few of words. Maybe I was imagining the awkwardness of the silence.

   The great hall was only about half filled, most student’s having finished their breakfast already and scattering to different parts of the Hogwarts grounds. The table was still covered with delicious food when we sat down. We both started loading up massive plates of eggs, sausage, bacon, hashbrowns, and toast.

   “What do you say about taking a walk down by the Black Lake after breakfast?” I asked taking a sip of orange juice. I glanced over at Barnaby, who was trying to choke down a mouthful of food to answer.

   “Sounds great!” A big smile cross his face. “Maybe we’ll spot a merperson, or a Plimpy!”

   I took a bite of my bacon and watched Barnaby as physically his entire mood did a 180. He automatically seemed so much more excited and expressive than he was earlier. Was it because my invitation, or because he finally got some food? 

   I looked out into the great hall, watching the rest of the students, Penny seemed to be in an in depth conversation with Tonks. While Dumbledore was speaking with Snape and the front, it was in that moment that I became hyper aware that everyone had their own lives, they all had thoughts and asperations and dreams. They all had their own complicated relationships with one another, it made me relax a bit, it made me realize I shouldn’t be over thinking everything with Barnaby. 

   After breakfast we made our way out of the Castle, down to the lake. I thought of taking Barnaby’s hand, but even though I was more confident about doing it. I thought about whether he would want me to take his hand in front of the entire school, and because of that I refrained. 

   The sky was oddly clear for the October skies of Northern Scotland. But there was a slight chill that made be glad I pulled on the hoodie. We walked down past the Owlery, the flagstone steps were worn and slippery from the morning dew. I glanced at Barnaby who seemed to be lost in thought. Distract him! After his father dying, he was probably stuck in his own head, just like yesterday. But unlike yesterday he was with me instead of alone.

   “What is your favourite magical creature?” I said trying to distract him. 

   It took Barnaby a moment before he realized I asked a question. But another big smile crossed his face and there was a glow in his eyes that I had only ever seen in them when he spoke of animals. “That is a complicated question, and is rather unfair.” Barnaby started to explain trying not to slip down the steps to the water. “That is like trying to ask a parent who their favourite child is. Each animal has their own great qualities. I mean look at Crups they’re just like the Muggle Jack Russel Terrier, except with a forked tale. Or Kneazles which are just a standard house-cat just a tad more wild.” 

   The stone path gave way to a muddy trail, we walked side by side through some trees to the lake front, Barnaby explaining the pros and cons of magical pets in regards to keeping them as pets.

   “So if you had to choose one to have as a pet, which would it be?” I asked out of genuine and also trying to keep him talking. I wanted to memorize his face like this, so bright and passionate. The face of the man I loved.

   “I would have to go with a Crup or Puffskein, they seem like they’d cause the least destruction in the home.” Barnaby laughed his musical laugh that made me smile. He looked at me, catching me staring at him. I looked away, out towards the lake. I could feel the plus creeping up my neck and across my face. 

   Barnaby walked up beside my and looked out onto the lake, I focused on the tiny island in the middle, or rather tried to. I became acutely aware of how close Barnaby was, I could feel the heat radiating off his body. 

   “I think we need to talk,” Barnaby said and my heart dropped on the floor and shattered into a million tiny pieces. Everyone knows that is the phrase said before people break up. But could it really count as a break up if we’re not even dating. 

   Chill. Remember to calm down. I took a deep breath, “I think we do too.” I said trying to gulp down air. 

   “Last night-”

   “Please let me go first,” I cut Barnaby off. I needed to be 100% honest no hiding behind fear. I had to be as strong as I believed Barnaby was. “I woke up this morning,” I began, not taking my eyes off the island. I could feel Barnaby looking at me but I knew if I looked him I wouldn’t be able to say what I needed to say. “I woke up terrified. Terrified about many thing, but mainly that we had crossed a line that you would regret in the morning. A was afraid that you would regret everything and want to pretend like nothing happened.”

   I looked down at the mud, as Barnaby stood in front of my trying to catch my eyesight. I still couldn’t look at him.

   “I was afraid of the same thing,” he said taking my hand in his. I looked into his eyes against my better judgement, they were pools of liquid emeralds. I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand. “This morning I was half afraid that you would have snuck out of bed in the middle of the night. And then on the way to breakfast the you could have practically cut the tension with knife.”

   “If it makes you feel any better, I thought about reaching out and taking your hand, but I decided against it.” 

   Barnaby chuckled at my words, “I almost did too. I guess the thing is, I admitted to you in out fourth year how I felt about you. Back when you were trying to get me and Ismelda together. And then I asked you to the Celestial Ball. And while I did both, you’ve never really shown any interest beyond going with me to the dance. I was starting to assume you weren’t interested. And then last night I thought you were only doing to to be nice, and that it would all stop when we woke up. That, That’s why I kissed you last night, I never thought I’d get the chance to do it again.” Barnaby’s voice was sad, and pained, as if each word was a fishhook being pulled from within him.

   I raised his hand in mine, and kissed his knuckles. “Barnaby, I love you. More than just a friend. The reason I didn’t hold your hand was because I didn’t know if you would want the entire school to see us walking in to the great hall holding hands. But know thinking about everything with the Celestial Ball I realize I was being stupid to worry about that. You clearly didn’t care about the reaction from the school when you asked me to the dance.”

   “I did not care one bit what the school said, because I was going to be spending the night with you. No matter what they said, it was never going to erase or make me regret the evening I spent with you at the dance.” Barnaby’s words made me smile, he was stronger out of either of us. The strength it takes to admit your feelings to the person you love is unparalleled, and he did it back in our forth year.

   “Barnaby,” I asked, “will you go out with me?” I looked into my eyes with surprise and joy. 

   “Yes!” He said, sounding happier than I had heard him in weeks, happier than when he was talking about the animals, it made my heart soar. I pulled him into a big hug, he wrapped his treetrunk arms around me and we just held each other ecstatic about how the ‘talk’ had turned out. 

   Hand in hand, Barnaby and I walked around a great deal of the lake, he was telling me more about is life, and the grandmother he lived since he was a kid and his parents were taken away. I told him about growing up in a strick house-hold with my mother not allowing me to do magic after everything that happened with Jacob. 

   While we were walking a Plimpy ran up to Barnaby and knocked him down, his pants got all muddy as the odd aquatic creature jumped up an down in front of him. The scene was adorable, and made me wish I had a camera with me.

   The day passed quickly, and nightfall was fast approaching. Eventually we decided to head back to the castle for dinner, after Barnaby took a shower. He had mud all down his back and coating his hair from the two more times he fell. I helped him up but it didn’t make him any cleaner. We walked into the castle holding hands, only separating so he could clean up, I told him I’d grab us seats in the Great Hall.

   The Great Hall was packed and I was immediately met by Penny, “Is it true!” she demanded.

   “Is what true?”

   “You and Barnaby are together!?”

   “How could you possibly know that?” I asked baffled. “It was literally this morning on a secluded part of the Black Lake.”

   “Clearly not secluded enough,” Penny chuckled. “The whole school knows. And I have to say it’s about time you two got together. I’ve been rooting for you guys since the Ball.”

   “Well thanks, I appreciate your concern in regards to my love life.” I said shrugging. “I need to go grab me and B seats. I’ll catch you later.”

   “Okay,” Penny said, “But I want details later.”

   “Who said you were gonna get details,” I called to her while walking towards the Slytherin table. 

   I sat towards the front of the Great Hall and was there for about a minute before Merula came up.

   “Where’s Barnaby?” she asked in a mocking tone, “Is he already tired of you? I wouldn’t be surprised if he came to his senses and realized how much of a joke you’re whole family is.”

   “Ms. Snyde,” it was Dumbledore who spoke, he had approached the table quickly, “return to your seat immediately. I will not have you disrespecting other students for who they love.” Merula slinked away back to the end of the table with a miserable expression on her face. I pitied Merula, she and I had started to get along, but then Rakepick used the Crucio curse on her and she reverted back to the person she was prior. Part of me wished we could sort out things and get on solid ground, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

   “Thank you Professor,” I said focusing on Dumbledore again.

   “Young man, you must never let other people weigh down your heart with their hatred. One should never be criticized for who they love, always remember that.” Dumbledore spoke with a hidden sadness to his voice I didn’t understand, and just like that he was gone, back to the staff table.

   Barnaby approached, with damp hair, fresh jeans and a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. I couldn’t help but smile, I was incredibly lucky to be able to all this man mine. 

   “How was your shower,” I asked.

   “Wet,” he replied shaking his damp hair on me. We both laughed. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

   “Nah,” I said, “You’re fine. But just a heads up the whole school knows already about us.”

   “Huh,” Barnaby said taking a bite of chicken, swallowing before speaking again. “That was quick.” 

   “That’s what I thought.”

   “Did Merula already give you a hard time about it, or is that to be expected later.”

   “Nah she already tried to. But oddly enough Dumbledore came up and shut her down.”

   “Weird, that’s like the first time a member of the staff has ever interfered with bullying at Hogwarts.” Barnaby said with a dry laugh.

   “Probably.” I looked over at him, “It doesn’t matter though, I’m not going to let it get to me. I’m the lucky one.” I  took his hand in mine, and leaned against him placing my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I felt Barnaby place a kiss on the top of my head. In that moment I was entirely content with life. I couldn’t care if the entire Great Hall was watching us. It didn’t matter. I had Barnaby.


End file.
